This project has been undertaken to study various aspects of cell locomotion, including the mathematical basis of macroscopic assays for leukocyte chemotaxis. New procedures for measuring parameters of cell migration, including computer assisted tracking techniques, are being developed. Mathematical relationships between microscopic cell motion and macroscopic response are derived.